


hostage

by babyboytroye



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Dead Aunt May, Eating Disorders, Hurt Peter, Insecure Peter Parker, Insecure Wade Wilson, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is 18, Peter is Wade’s baby boy, Peter is in love with Wade, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Protective Wade Wilson, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Spideypool - Freeform, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wade is in love with Peter, small peter, wade takes care of peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 21:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboytroye/pseuds/babyboytroye
Summary: He was a hostage in his own body; watching it wither away into nothing and not having the strength or the self love to fix it.Or the one where Peter cannot keep up with his high metabolism and does not eat enough, and Wade just wants to make sure his baby boy is healthy and happy.





	hostage

He hates waking up nowadays.

 

If he could he would do nothing but sleep. He would ignore the hunger pains and his growling stomach and hide himself away from the world; under the safety of his sheets.

 

He hates the way he looks.

 

He can’t bring himself to look in the mirror lately. He knows he looks horrible. He knows his hair is thinning and the dark circles under his eyes are just getting worse. His collarbones protrude and poke out from underneath his shirts. His once toned arms are so small he can almost wrap his whole hand around it.

 

He isn’t the same. He’s not the same young, carefree kid he once was. He can’t find enough strength to smile; and on days where it’s really bad and he’s so close to passing out, he can’t even find the strength to speak.

 

He misses Aunt May. He misses her so so much that some days he doesn’t sleep and instead listens to old voicemails that he’s saved onto his phone. He doesn’t want to forget what she sounds like, because her voice is what brings him out of his mind and back to reality.

 

He had just graduated when he discovered that she had cancer and only had _months_ to live. Only months with the one person he had in his life, the one person who kept him sane.

 

Aunt May knew way before she told him. She knew she only had such little time left and she kept it from him. She didn’t want him to get lost in his mind and close himself off from the world to just be with her. She didn’t want him to push away the little people he had left in his life just to spend the little time he had left with her.

 

So she waited until he graduated before she broke the news. He was an adult now, and had the right to know that he was going to lose his aunt.

 

Then he stopped eating. He spent all of his time by her bedside that he forgot to take care of himself. She was too weak to argue, and slept for most of her last days. He watched her die and she watched him wither away into a person she did not recognize.

 

Then she was gone, just like that. She had stopped breathing and her grip on his hand loosened until it fell from his grasp.

 

He didn’t move for days. He didn’t get up to take a shower or eat. He didn’t sleep, he just cried and watched her mournfully.

 

This is how Tony found him.

 

He hadn’t heard from the kid in weeks. He tried to pull up footage from the suit only to find Peter hadn’t patrolled in a while. So he went to his apartment, knocked on the door, and was greeted by a kid he didn’t recognize.

 

He was thin and tired and had aged in the small amount of time he had last seen him. His shoulders were weighed down as if he was holding the weight of the world on them and was barely hanging on.

 

He was shaking, eyes red with unshed tears. He was gripping the door so tightly the foundation crumbled under his grip.

 

“You’re okay, kid.” He had spoke softly; and that was all it took for him to break down in Tony’s arms. He cried and cried and finally took him inside to his aunt’s decaying body.

 

Peter hasn’t been the same since.

 

Tony took him in and took care of him, but Peter did not feel worthy of his time. He moved out of the compound and found a small apartment of his own. He could barely afford it with the little money he had, and went weeks without a proper meal. He found a job at a grocery store a few blocks away and was just barely making it on his own.

 

During all of this, he had lost almost thirty pounds.

 

Peter wasn’t stupid. He knew that with his high metabolism he had to eat more meals than the average person. However, he just couldn’t afford it.

 

Tony caught on to his weight loss and begged Peter to take the money he offered countless amount of times. The kid looked like he could barely carry his own small weight, and that terrified Tony.

 

He couldn’t lose him.

 

But Peter was never good at accepting help, and started to push Tony away when he kept pushing and insisting on helping him.

 

Peter wasn’t worthy of his help.

 

Peter wasn’t worthy of love.

 

He had told himself over and over that he didn’t deserve love. He stopped talking to Ned, Michelle and Mr. Stark. He pushed them away and hid away from the only people he had left in his life.

 

Because Peter vowed to never let someone get close enough to love him again. He made himself believe that he didn’t deserve love.

 

Until Wade Wilson came into the picture and loved the _fuck_ out of him.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess but please let me know if I should continue. This is only the introduction, and I promise the story will be much better.


End file.
